Sometimes life is unpredictable
by Ssann
Summary: Harper is in a relationship with Zeke, but for almost a month now she cheats on him with Alex. The only problem is that she wants too break up with him but never get through with it, though she promised Alex. What will she do when all becomes too much? Will she make the right decision or will she break her own heart.
1. 1 year anniversary with a surprise

I've had this storyline stuck in my head for a while now, and thought I should write it down. In this story Alex and Harper are 17 and Harper lives in the basement of the Russo's.

**A/n: I own nothing only the storyline is all mine.**

Chapter 1: 1 year anniversary with a surprise

I wake up to the ringing of my phone. Opening my eyes I first look next to me too see if Alex woke up from the sound, but she's still sleeping. Then I look at my alarmclock that reads 9 a.m. Who in there right mind calls 9 a.m. on a saturday. I pick up my phone and read the caller id, it is Zeke.

''Hey Harper'' I hear when I pick up the phone .

''Zeke why are you calling me this early'' I ask him.

''Did you forgot'' He ask back.

''Forgot what'' I start to think about what I might have forgotten my life is so busy right now, but before I could anwser something back I hear Zeke talk again.

''So you did'' I hear him say with an egde of sadness in his voice.

''I'm sorry I really don't know...'' And thats when it hits me today is our 1 year anniversary ''Wait no, I know what today is it is our 1 year anniversary'' I tell him.

''Good I really thought you forgot, but I got something planned so if you could be ready in an hour I will pick you up'' He said.

''Yeah sure''.

''Okay see ya'' He said before hanging up, I lay my phone down and get up out of bed trying not to wake Alex up. But I don't got such luck.

''Who was that'' She asks.

''Nobody'' I say while searching my closet for some clothes to put on for today.

''Don't lie to me Harper I know you, it was Zeke right'' It wans't a question she knew it was him.

''Yeah'' I tell her still not looking at her.

''You said you'd break up with him'' That is when I stop everything I do. It's true I would break up with him a month ago I tried a few times but it never felt right. I told Alex that I tried but that I never got through with it.

''I know, but I don't know can we drop it please'' I say turning my head to look at her. I know it is hard for Alex to talk about this because of what I promised her. I would break up with Zeke for her but everytime I try too break up I shut down. And it really takes its toll on Alex because we are kind of in a relationship too for a few weeks now. I know it is wrong to be in two relationships at the same time but I can't help it.

''Yeah, whatever'' Alex got up from my bed and walked to the stairs of the basement.

''Where are you going'' I ask her.

''My room since there is nothing left for me here, you won't break up with Zeke for me so I really can't be here right now'' She said with sadness in her voice while walking up the stairs. ''Have fun on your anniversary'' I hear her say before she walks out of the door. I stare at the door for a few minutes before turning back to my closet with tears in my eyes. If I go through with this I can lose Alex, but what about Zeke I don't know if I can break his heart. Silent tears roll down my cheeks I quickly wipe them away and start to pick out my clothes for the day.

I pick out my shorts, a red tanktop and my red heels and put it on. I put my hair up in a ponytail and put on some mascara and eyeliner and do some red lipstick on my lips. After half an hour I walk up the basement stairs into the Russo home. I make a sandwich for myself and take it outside on the balcony too eat it. It's summer so the weather is pretty nice. I eat my sandwich and try to enjoy the sun.

''Your up early and looking pretty nice what's the occasion'' I hear a voice ask, I turn around and see that it is Justin.

''Thanks, Zeke got plans for us today for our 1 year anniversary and needed me to be ready around 10'' I tell him.

''Congrats, sounds fun''.

''Yeah something like that'' I say with a sigh. I look away from Justin and up to the sky.

''Is there something wrong, you know you can tell me right'' I hear him say. I know I can tell him but do I want too. Since I live here with the Russo's Justin and I have become good friends and we talk a lot about everything. But I don't know how he will take this.

''I know, its just I don't know how and I don't know what you will think off me if I tell you''.

''What it is I won't think anything less of you''.

''Well..'' I start but I shut down how can I tell him that while I am with Zeke, I also kind of am with Alex. I close my eyes and sigh. ''You know Zeke and I are together right''.

''Yeah'' I hear Justin say.

''But Alex and I are kind of together too for a few weeks now and I don't know what to do. I really like Zeke but I love Alex'' I open my eyes and dare too take a look at Justin. But what I saw surprised me, the look in Justin's eyes was full with understanding.

''I know that you love Alex''.

''What you knew, how.. what.. how'd you know''.

''Calm down, I see it in the way you look at her its different then the looks you give Zeke or anyone else. That is how I know'' He tells me.

''Really''.

''Yeah, but that doesn't mean I approve that you are in two relationships at one time''.

''I know you don't, I tried to break up with Zeke but everytime I tried I didn't got through with it. And I don't know, I'm scared what people think of Alex and me together''.

''Its hard I can understand that, but you really need to make up your mind before you break more hearts then one''.

''I know its just I'm scared''.

''For what'' He asks.

''For making the wrong decision''.

''Listen to what your heart says, I know you will do what's best for you''.

''But what if I make the wrong one, I can't lose Alex''.

''See I think you already made up your heart, now its time too do the same with your mind, but I need to go it's my turn too open up the shop'' he says with a smile. I wanted to ask what he meant but I just smiled back and look up to the sky again and think about everything. What does he mean by I already made my heart up now its just my mind.

After a while my phone vibrates indicating that I got a text. '_I'm on my way will be there in a few minutes'. _I send a quick 'okay' and pick up my plate and put it in the sink. I walk down the stairs to the sandwich shop there are a few costumers and Justin is in the kitchen making sandwiches. He looks up and mouthed 'good luck', I just nod at him. I turn around walking straight into Zeke.

''Hey babe'' He said after giving me a kiss. Exactly at that moment Alex walks down the stairs looking at Zeke and me with a glare. I give her a guilty look and she looks away. Zeke takes my hand and leads me out of the sandwich shop.

''So what did you planned?'' I ask him.

''You'll see'' He answered pulling me along. The walk is silent and a little awkward, I think about my conversation with Justin and about what too do. After a while Zeke stops walking I almost wanted too ask why he stopped but now I know why. On the grass infront of us Zeke had set up a picnic.

''You did this'' I ask him.

''Yeah, I thought we could have a nice romantic picnic''.

''But it's 10.30 isnt it a little early for that''.

''For the picnic self it is but I just thought we could make a day out of it'' he says to me with a smile.

''Okay, I think its really sweet'' I tell him. We sit down on the blanket and Zeke takes a bottle of water out of the picnic basket and gives it too me.

''One year, we are one year together'' Zeke says.

''Yeah'' I said with a sigh. After two hours of just talking and having fun Zeke takes out all the food that is in the picnic basket. There are sandwiches, a bag of chips, some fruit ,a few drinks and last he takes something that is wrapped in paper out of the basket. I look at him as he handed me the thing that is wrapped in paper.

''What is it?'' I ask him

''Just a gift''.

''That's sweet, but I don't got anything for you'' I say.

''I don't care as long as you are with me''. I start to get guilty because of that statement. I was supposed too break up and now I don't know if I can he is so sweet to me. I start to unwrap the gift and see that its a little box, making it open I gasp.

''Your not proposing right?'' I ask him.

''No, no, no, its just a promise ring'' He tells me. I look at the ring its beautiful. It has a thin golden band with one silver stone in it, but I can't take it.

''Sorry I can't take it'' I say closing the box and handing it over to Zeke.

''But why'' He asks.

''I just can't alright'' I anwser wihtout saying anything I stand up and start walking everywhere but home and back to Zeke.

**A/n: **So this is the first chapter I still am trying too figure out which way I want this story to go. But this is a start, don't know if you guys like it or not. Read and Review if you like and I will start soon with making more chapters.


	2. Thinking and making a decision

**A/n: I own nothing only the storyline is all mine.**

Chapter 2: Thinking and making a decision

I just kept walking and walking not knowing where after a while I hear my phone ring, I ignore it and just walk further. I think about everything that happened in the last few weeks, from trying too break up with Zeke too my kind of relationship with Alex. And last I think about the ring Zeke wanted too give me, I really couldn't take it. Breaking up with him I couldn't do either, he is just too sweet for me to do that too him. But my feelings for him aren't as they used to be. All those feelings I felt for him I now feel for Alex. The only difference is with Alex they are so much stronger. But Alex and I togehter I don't know if I can do that. What will people think, I'm scared they won't accept us. 'But that shouldn't matter love is love' I hear a voice say in my head. That is true love is love. Again my phone starts too ring shaking me out of my thoughts, this time I pick up.

''Hello''.

''Hey where are you?'' I hear Alex ask.

''Just walking'' I anwser.

''But where are you walking?'' Alex asks again. I look around myself and see that I am infront of our special place.

''Our special place'' I say. A few years ago Alex and I found this place when we we're hiding from because of some prank Alex pulled on him. It's behind our school and it's a good hiding place no one can see you because it is surrounded by trees and bushes. Since that moment this was our special place no one knows it except for us.

''I'm coming to you'' Alex said, before I can say anything else she hangs up.

''Great, just what I needed'' I say to myself with a sarcastic voice. Well then I better wait here for her. I sit down on one of the blankets we brought here a few weeks ago. After waiting for what felt like hours I see Alex, she sits down next to me and just looks at me without saying anything.

''Hey'' I said after a few minutes of silence.

''Hey back'' I hear her say with a soft voice.

''So..'' I started but I couldn't get any other word out.

''Yeah... why'd you come here?'' Alex asks.

''I don't know''. Again there is silence before Alex talks again.

''What happened between you and Zeke?'' She asks.

''Uhm... nothing happened till he gave me his gift we just had a nice picnic at the park and then there it was his gift.'' I say.

''What did he gave you''.

''A promise ring'' I say with a sigh.

''He did what!'' Alex yells.

''But I didn't accept it, I couldn't'' I yell back.

''Ow.. why not?'' Alex asks.

''Because of you'' I say quietly looking down.

''But he is your boyfriend I am just the girl that made you cheat on him''.

''Yeah I know but how can I possibly accept a ring from someone I don't love like that anymore''.

''You don't love him?''

''Not anymore, no''.

''But what makes it so hard to break up with him then'' Alex asks.

''Because he is just too sweet for me too do that to him'' I say back.

''But you can't stay with him forever like this''.

''I know''.

''You should break up with him right now'' Alex says.

''What''.

''Right now break up with him''.

''I can't it supposed too be our anniversary''.

''But like I say you can't be with him forever like this, it is what's best for you''.

''And how do you know what is the best for me, you made me cheat on him'' I said with a raised up voice.

''Why can't you just break up with him and be with me?'' Alex yells back.

''Because I'm scared'' I yell, I looked up at Alex and couldn't believe what I just said. I know I talked about it with Justin but I never would've thought about telling Alex ever. Alex looks at me with an unreadable expression and asks.

''Why are you scared?''.

''I..I..don't know'' I lied, I knew why I was scared, I am scared of losing my friendship with Alex but I can't tell her that. I look down avoiding her eyes.

''You know I know you so why are you still lying to me''.

''Because it's silly and stupid''.

''Nothing is silly or stupid when it comes to you, you can tell me.'' Alex said taking my hand and entwining our fingers.

''Its just that..'' I start but stop too think about the right words before I start over again. ''Its just that our friendship means so much to me and I'm scared that if we might not work out that I will lose you and that is what I can't handle because I love you''. I say looking at our joined hands. My eyes get wide, did I really just say I love her I guess this is what Justin meant by that I already know what my heart wants now just my mind. It's Alex and it will always be her.

''You can never lose me you mean too much to me'' Alex reassured me squeezing my hand. I look into her eyes and see that she really means those words. I lean forward and give Alex a light kiss on her lips and wait for Alex too kiss me back. When Alex kisses me back my heart starts too raise and that warm feeling starts too spread all over my body. I never believed you really could hear fireworks go off in your head when you kissed someone, but now I do. After a while I lean out of the kiss but not too far, I still can feel Alex's warm breath against my lips.

''Wow..'' I say. Our first kiss is nothing against this one.

''That was wow'' Alex says. After that I start laughing.

''Why are you laughing'' Alex asks.

''Because there is nothing too be scared of I realise now''.

''I told you'' Alex says while laughing with me.

''Yeah, you told me but now I do believe it''.

''So, what are you going too do'' Alex asks.

''I think I should call Zeke and let him come over too talk, he at least deserves the truth''. Alex looks at me as if I'm crazy.

''The whole truth and I really would appreciate it if you where there'' I tell her.

''Alright we are gonna do this''. I look at Alex and smile. We both get up from the blanket and make our way home.

''I'm gonna call Zeke then''

''Okay''.

I get my phone out of my pocket and dial Zeke his number. After a few rings he picks up.

''Hey Harper'' I hear him say.

''Hey uhmm, I wanted too ask if you wanted too come to the Russo home. I think we really need too talk''.

''Yeah thaught so too, I'll be there in ten''

''Alright see ya there''.

''Bye'' I hear him say before he hangs up on me. I put my phone back in my pocket and make my way home with Alex. When we arrive home Zeke is already there, I start too get a little panicked. He really is going too hate me after this, I say to myself. Alex picks up on my panicking and takes my hand and squeezed it. I look at her and give her a smile.

''So hey..'' Alex says to Zeke while sitting down on the couch.

''Hey.. need to talk'' Zeke said with a serieus tone in his voice.

''I know that is why I called you'' I say.

''Why is Alex still here'' He asks.

''Because she needs too be here for this conversation'' I anwser. I ignore the fact that Zeke now glares at Alex and she just rolls her eyes at him, does he know there is something between Alex and I. I shake that thought off and take a seat on the couch where Alex already took a seat.

''You wanted too talk so talk. I want too know why you didn't accept the ring and just run off'' Zeke said with an angry voice.

''Hey, hey slow down you don't need to bite her head off'' Alex says.

''I just want too know, Harper why'' Zeke asks again. I look for an anwser I can give that wouldn't hurt him so much but there isn't. Every anwser will hurt him because it all means the same, that I cheat on him with Alex and don't love him anymore.

''Uhmm..'' I start nervous, can I really do this. ''You can do this'' I hear Alex whisper to me. Alright I can do this and he really deserves the truth so I start again. ''Zeke I'm sorry but I have too tell you that I'm not in love with you anymore because I'm in love with someone else and...'' more words don't come out.

''What that's why you couldn't accept the ring'' Zeke asks. I nod at him.

''But there's more'' Alex said nudging me with her elbow. ''You told me you would tell the whole truth''.

''There's more?'' Zeke asks.

''Uhmm.. yeah..'' I cast my eyes on the floor before giving Zeke the rest of the truth. ''I've been cheating on you for a month now''. I dare too look at Zeke and see the most hurtful expression on his face I have ever seen.

''You did what, with who''.

''Well with... uhm.. with..'' I can't tell it is Alex right.

''With me'' I hear Alex say. My eyes go wide, I can't believe she just did that.

''Is that true'' Zeke asks looking at me, I avoid his eyes and nod.

''Why didn't you just break up with me if you we're so in love with someone else'' Zeke

''Because I couldn't you are so sweet for me that I couldn't do that too you''.

''So just because of my sweetness you didn't break up with me but got with Alex behind my back'' Zeke said sounding angry.

''Kind of like that yeah'' I say with a sad tone in my voice.

''Well have a nice life Harper, I kind of really hate you right now'' Zeke said before getting up and walking out of the door slamming it behind him.

''That did go well'' I say with a sarcastic voice.

''Harper you couldn't know he would reacts like this''.

''I kind of did'' I say to Alex before getting up and walking into the kitchen. I open the refrigerator and take a bottle of juice before closing it. I go stand against the counter and screw the bottle of juice open and take a sip out of it. Alex got up from the couch and walks straight to me coming too stand infront of me. She put both her hands against the counter so I am trapped between her body and the counter.

''You can't help who you fall in love with'' I hear Alex say out of nothing.

''I know that but that doesn't mean I need too cheat on my boyfriend, ex-boyfriend now, because of it''.

''But it happened and I kind am glad it did''.

''Why''.

''Because now I don't have too hide my feelings for you anymore''.

''When did you start liking me that way anyway'' I ask her. I knew I always had a thing for Alex even before Zeke and all the cheating. But I never acted on it till last month.

''Since what felt like forever, I guess we we're 14 when I noticed you in that way''.

''That's three years why now and not then'' I ask her.

''I was scared just like you for losing our friendship and for coming out as a lesbian'' Alex anwsered

''Is that why you have been going out with those guys''.

''Yeah, and kind of too make you jealous'' She says with a light blush on her cheeks.

''Really you wanted too make me jealous'' I aks her with a smile.

''Yeah stupid huh''.

''No I think its cute, and sometimes I did got jealous'' I say blushing.

''You did'' Alex said surprised.

''Yeah I kind of have a thing for you since I can remember but never acted on it till y'know''.

''I never would've tought that, I always thought it would be only from my side''.

''But it isn't and now your mine'' I say.

''Wouldn't want it any other way'' Alex says before kissing me.

**A/n: **Chapter 2 is done, have been rewriting it for a few times now so I worked hard on it. Hope you guys liked it, I'm going too start writing chapter 3 tomorrow.


	3. Telling the parents

I had so many ideas in my head for this chapter and did almost use all of them. So here is chapter 3 hope you like it.

**A/n: I don't own anything only the storyline.**

Chapter 3: telling the parents

It's been three weeks now since I broke up with Zeke and started dating Alex for real. Zeke still doesn't want too talk to me and has been ignoring me when he comes here for Justin. But that doesn't affect my mood at all, I finally am where I want too be. After the whole thing with Zeke, Alex and I have been talking about everything. And about the fact that we find it important too tell the parents. Last night we decided that we are going too tell them after diner tonight. I kind of am nervous I know the Russo's are accepting but you never know. After telling them Alex and I decided that we are going too skype my parents too tell them and I am more nervous of telling them then the Russo's. But right now I don't have too worry about that. It's still early and I am lying on my bed listening to music when I hear a knock.

''Harper can I come in'' I hear Alex asks after the knock.

''Yeah'' I anwser. The door is opened and Alex walks through it, she walks down the stairs and sits down next to me on my bed.

''Morning babe'' Alex says before leaning down and giving me a kiss.

''Morning to you too'' I say with a smile.

''So what are we gonna do today'' I ask sitting up.

''My parents asked if we wanted to go with them to the beach, Justin and Max are coming with''.

''I like that idea'' I say with a smile on my face.

''Because of the beach and the ocean or because of me in a bikini'' Alex asks with a smirk.

''Both'' I say with a smirk while blushing.

''Aah your so cute when you blush'' Alex cooed pinching my cheeks.

''Stop it'' I say laughing. Alex let my cheeks go and gets up from my bed, I get up too and walk to my closet.

''So which one of your bikini's are you going too wear'' Alex asks.

''I think my black one and you''. I say while picking it out of my closet and laying it down on my bed.

''I think my red one, alright I'm going to my room too get dressed and pack my bag''.

''Okay I'm gonna get dressed too''. I give Alex a kiss before turning back to my closet picking out my clothes for today.

An hour later the whole Russo family and me are on our way to the beach. After half an hour we arrive at the beach and are in search for a good space. Its early so there are enough good spaces we can set up. After setting up our space with towels and beach chairs and other stuff Alex and I make our way to the ocean with Justin and Max walking behind us. We walk into the water and stop when it reaches our stomach. Under the water Alex takes my hand and leans into me.

''It's hard too resist not to take your hand'' Alex whispers in my ear so Justin and Max can't hear it.

''What's that all about'' Max asks Justin while looking at Alex and Harper standing so close.

''I got some idea but I am not gonna say it'' Justin Anwsers.

''Aah come on Justin I want in'' Max said looking away from Alex and Harper to Justin.

''Uhmm, okay I can tell you my guess''.

''Alright what is it''.

''I think Alex and Harper are togehter''.

''Nooo, Harper is with Zeke''.

''Are you really that dumb, Zeke has been ignoring Harper for the last few weeks now''.

''Sorry that I didn't pick up on that but I think your right, I think they are together'' Max said.

''Well I'm not saying anything and you shouldn't do either'' Justin says.

''Okay'' Justin and Max both look back to see a flushed Harper and laughing Alex.

''Yeah they are together'' Justin and Max said in unison swimming to them.

''Alex don't, your brothers are standing a few feet away'' Harper says as Alex tried too kiss her.

''But they aren't even looking our way just one little kiss'' Alex pouts.

''Only because you are cute'' I say with a smile giving her a kiss.

''You happy'' I ask flushed from the kiss.

''More then happy'' Alex laughs.

''Look your brothers are coming'' Harper pulls her hand away from Alex and takes a step back.

''Hey guys what're up to'' Justin asks.

''Nothing you'' Alex says.

''Same''.

''Alright let's play some game'' Max said.

''Okay what you got in mind'' I say.

''Hey I came with the idea can't do all the work'' Max said shaking his head.

''Funny, because you really didn't do anything'' Alex says

''Okay, okay we can play some beach volleyball'' Justin says.

''Girls against the boys'' I say with a smirk because I know Alex is the best at it between all of us.

''Your mean Harper'' Justin said.

''Can't help it and so you know it we are so gonna win'' I said giving Alex a high five.

''Ooh its on'' Justin said. We all walk out of the water to the volleyball ground that is next to our space.

''Already bored of the water'' Mr. Russo asks looking up from his book.

''No'' Alex says.

''We are gonna play some volleyball'' Max said while picking up the ball next to .

''Okay have fun'' Mrs. Russo said.

After playing for half an hour the game is tied and the sun gets too warm. We decide too stop and just sit down on our towels too eat some lunch. After lunch we play a few more volleyball games and we took a swim. Around four we all packed our stuff and make our way back home. Getting home I take a shower and changed into my shorts and a purple t-shirt. I comd my hair and put it into a bun. I make my way into the livingroom and sit down on the couch. After a few minutes Alex sits down next to me and lays her head in my lap and then takes my hand and entwines our fingers.

''I'm tired'' Alex whines.

''Me too'' I say with a yawn.

''So tonight'' She says.

''If you still want too'' I say.

''Of course I want too''

''Good'' I say.

''Though its exciting all the secrecy'' Alex says with a wink.

''Yeah it is, but after tonight we can hold hands and show our love to eachother in public''.

''That's true that is so much better, then everyone knows your mine''.

''I like that you are a little possessive'' I say.

''Ooh you have no idea'' Alex says with a smirk before Mr and Mrs Russo come down the stairs into the kitchen.

''Hi girls'' Mrs. Russo said.

''Hi''

''Hi mom''.

''So what are we getting for dinner'' Alex asks.

''I think it's going too be beans with cornbread, pork and some salad'' Mrs Russo said.

''Sounds good'' Mr Russo said.

''Yes it does'' I say.

''Harper shall we tell them now'' Alex whispers.

''Why not after diner like we decided'' I whisper back.

''I don't know, its just that I wanna do it now''.

''Well then we can tell them now but shouldn't we call you brothers down stairs''.

''Okay I get them'' Alex walks up the stairs and I walk up to the counter. After a few minutes I hear Alex coming downstairs followed by Justin and Max. Alex stands next too me and the boys stand next to Mr. and Mrs. Russo. They turned there full attention to us and wait for us too speak.

''Mom, dad, guys, Harper and I need to tell you something'' Alex begins and then nudged me with her elbow for me to go further.

''Alex and I are together'' I say taking Alex her hand and entwining our fingers.

''Finally'' I hear Mrs. Russo say.

''Harper I thought this day would never come'' Justin says.

''What?'' Alex asks.

''I kind of told him about y'know everything, the day I broke up with Zeke''.

''So he knew'' Alex asks and I just nod no need to anwser that. The whole time doesn't say anything and just watch the whole exchange between the family and Harper. After a while I pick up on that and nugde Alex with my elbow.

''What is up with you're dad normally he can't stop talking'' I ask.

''Dad'' Alex says.

''Alex''.

''Why aren't you saying anything'' Alex asks.

''I just need too adjust to the fact that my little girl is with another girl, that's all'' says.

''But you do accept us, right'' I ask.

''Of course I do'' He anwsered. Alex and I both let out the breath we've been holding.

''Good now that, that is over we only need too tell your parents Harper''.

''Yeah..'' I say with a sigh.

''Is something wrong'' Justin asks.

''No not really, its just my parents aren't that accepting as you guys are''.

''If they don't accept you, you always got us we're family'' Mrs. Russo said. I give Mrs. Russo a smile and turn to Alex ''Alright let's get this over with''.

I get my laptop out of my room and sit down next to Alex on the couch and start up Skype. After waiting for a few minutes I see my parents on the screen infront us.

''Hey mom and dad''.

''Hey girls what's up'' My mom asks.

''We kind of wanted too tell you something, Alex and I'' I say getting nervous about telling them.

''Do I need too tell them'' Alex asks me.

''No I can do this'' I say. ''Mom, dad we want too tell you that Alex and I are together''.

''What did you say'' Mr. Finkle asks.

''She said that we are together'' Alex anwsered.

''But Harper what happened too that lovely boy Zeke'' Mrs. Finkle asks.

''I broke up with him almost a month ago, and then I got together with Alex''.

''We don't have gay people in this family'' I hear my dad say with a stern voice.

''That is so selfish, just accept who she is'' Alex says with an angry tone in her voice.

''We can't do that'' Mr. Finkle says without any emotion in his tone.

''Why not'' I ask.

''We just can't'' anwsered.

''Mom?'' I say with a wavering voice.

''I'm not going too argue with your dad on this''.

''Why don't you just understand that love is love and that we love eachother'' I say with tears in my eyes.

''You girls don not know what love is, Harper till you get your life right we won't talk too you'' said before logging off. I get up from the couch and run to my room.

''That was so rude'' Mrs. Russo said.

''I'm going after her'' Alex says before getting up and running after Harper.

**A/n: **So that is enough for chapter 3 for now, soon I'm gonna get started on chapter 4 but for now this is it. I hope you guys enjoyed reading it.


	4. Nothing can come between us

**A/n: I don't own anything, only the storyline is all mine.**

Chapter 4: Nothing can come in between us.

I ran into my room and threw myself on my bed, crying. Why can't they just accept who I am. I finally am where I want to be and am who I want to be and then they have too ruin it. Why are parents so stupid and annoying. ''I hate them so much'' I said outloud to myself.

''You don't hate them, they are your family in the end.'' I hear Alex say from the top of the stairs.

''So much for family, why aren't you angry about what they said'' I said sitting up.

''I am, I hate them too right now, you know, but deep down they still love you.'' Alex says while walking down the stairs and sitting next to me.

''I doubt that, you saw how rude they were'' I said.

''Harper you can't please anybody'' Alex said.

''I know''.

''So what are we going to do''.

''I don't know, you heard what they said''.

''Sad enough, yeah'' I hear Alex say with a sad voice.

''But I'm not going to give them what they want'' I say wiping the tears away. ''You are the best thing that ever happened to me, I'm so not giving that up''.

''You mean that'' Alex says looking up to me.

''I am a 100% sure I meant those words'' I say giving Alex a smile and leaning in to give her a kiss but before I could kiss her there is a knock on my door.

''Harper, Alex are you guys alright'' I hear Mrs. Russo say.

''Yeah, we are fine'' I anwser.

''Okay, I wanted to say that dinner is ready''.

''Give us five minutes'' Alex said.

''Alright'' Mrs. Russo said before walking away.

''Now give me that kiss you wanted to give me'' Alex says leaning in and I of course gave here what she wanted.

At the dinner table everyone was eating there food except for me, I just pushed it around not having much interest in it.

''Harper you sure you are alright'' Mr. Russo asks.

''Yeah, I'm alright'' I anwser still playing with my food.

''You don't sound like it'' Justin said.

''It's just, I don't know, how can they do that to me'' I ask.

''I've always been the good girl, did nothing wrong, I got good grades and did everything they have ever asked me and look how I got repaid'' I say feeling tears form in my eyes.

''I really can't anwser that for you'' said.

''You don't have to, it's just that I don't get it'' I say with tears rolling down my face.

''Maybe they just need time too adjust to the fact that you are in a relationship with a girl instead of a boy'' Mrs. Russo said.

''I hope so because I'm really not giving them what they want'' I say wiping the tears away from my face.

''Of course not'' Alex says with a smile I look up to her and smile too.

''Alright, I'm not going to be all sad the rest of my life because of this, I still got family left'' I said looking at everyone at the table.

''You better know that ''Max said.

''Aah thanks, Max'' I said.

''You're welcome'' He said with a cheesy grin.

''Now eat your dinner before it gets cold'' Mrs. Russo said with a smile. After dinner Alex and I went to her room.

''That was a long day'' Alex says throwing herself face down on her bed, I sit down next to her against the headboard.

''You are just lazy'' I say with a laugh.

''That too'' Alex says rolling around on her back.

''So what are you going to do with your parents'' Alex asks.

''Pleas drop it for today'' I said.

''Alright, wanna watch a movie or something'' Alex asks.

''Sure'' I anwser. Alex gets up from the bed and put mean girls 2 in the dvd player. After starting the movie she sits down next to me against the headboard.

''Again'' I ask.

''Sorry I just really love this movie and you know that's so not like me because I normally do not like these kind of movies at all''.

''That's true''.

''And I think that the Abby character looks like you'' Alex said.

''Yeah right, I so wouldn't wear that kind of clothes'' I say.

''It's not that bad, I think it would look cute on you''.

''Aah really'' I say with a smile. ''But I'm so not going to change my clothes'' I say.

''Wouldn't want you any other way'' Alex says giving me a kiss on the cheek.

Half way through the movie Alex suddenly asks. ''How are we going to do it with school''.

''What'd you mean'' I ask.

''Well, school starts in a few weeks and nobody there knows we are together''.

''You mean if we are going to act like a couple at school or keep it a secret'' I say.

''Yeah, what should we do''.

''I think we shouldn't care about others and just be ourselves''.

''That's what I had in mind too, just wanted too make sure you thought the same about it''.

''Well now you know'' I say with a smile, the movie forgotten Alex leans in and kisses me. After a short but hot make out session Alex and I both need too come up to catch our breath.

''Wow that was...uhmm..yeah..'' Alex says breathing heavy.

''Hot'' I say still trying to catch my breath.

''Yeah that's the word I was looking for'' Alex says while she looks into my eyes with pure love.

''I love you'' Alex says.

''I love you too'' I say with a crack in my voice because of all the emotion that is going through me right now. Alex entwines our hands together and lays me down on my back while she lays on top of me. She start too kiss my neck and goes further to my collarbone and starts sucking on it. That will definitely leave a hickey but I don't care. She lets one of my hands go and travels with it down my body to the hem of my shirt. Meanwhile she still sucks on my collarbone. She puts her hand under the hem of my shirt and lays it down on my bare stomach. After a while she kisses op my neck to the side of my face and then the shell of my ear where she whispers.

''Can I take your shirt off''. I'm lost for words so the only thing I can do is nod. She lets my other hand now go too and put both of her hands on the hem of my shirt. Slowly she pushed my shirt up till it's off Alex throws it somewhere on the ground and does the same with here own shirt. Alex looks at my body and admires the view before diving in again. This time she starts at my belly and slowly moves up with kisses, licks and teeth scratching. When she reaches my mouth I give her a kiss before I roll her so she is on her back and I am on top. I start too kiss her and slowly make my way to her cheek, her neck, her collarbone and down to her belly. Before slowly going up again leaving hickeys on some plarts of her body.

After a while Alex rolls us around again and put my wrists above my head so I can't use them. With one hand she holds my wrists and with her other hand she unhooked my bra and throws it on the ground. Alex looks at my breasts and really admires the view of it.

''Damn Harper I knew you got great breasts'' Alex says before taking one in her hand and feels it.

''Thank you'' I say with a blush.

''Can I y'know taste'' Alex asks with a blush on her face.

''Yeah'' I anwser. Alex looks for a few seconds at me too see if I am sure before leaning down and taking my left nipple into her mouth.

''O my gosh, Alex'' I say. Alex stops and looks with me with a concerned face.

''Did I hurt you'' She asks concern evident in her voice.

''No, no, it just feels nice'' I say avoiding her eyes, feeling embarrassed.

''Really'' Alex asks still with a little concern in her voice.

''Yes, I'm sure'' I say now looking at her with a smile. After a few seconds she leans down and takes my nipple into her mouth and sucks on it again. 'This really feels good' I say to myself. After a while she takes my nipple between her teeth and pulls at it.

''O gosh Alex that feels so good'' I say. With her other hand Alex takes my other breast and squeezed it softly too not to hurt me. After a few minutes she moves from my left breast to my right and start sucking on that nipple. Alex really has a magical mouth if it feels like this with my breasts how will it feel when we have sex for the first time. I know I'm not ready for sex yet but sometimes I really want to know.

I wake up out of my dazed thoughts and look down too see Alex still sucking on my breast. I pushed her mouth away from my nipple and turn the tables laying her down after having unhooked her bra. I kind of am anxious that I will hurt Alex but I push that aside and lean down too take her right nipple into my mouth. I softly start too suck on it before pulling it between my teeth.

''Gosh Harper you're amazing'' I hear Alex say. She pushes my head further against her breasts so I can't move.

''Alex let go of my head I can't move''.

''Ow I'm sorry, I didn't meant too do that'' Alex says embarrassed.

''It's alright'' I say.

''Okay''

''But I think we should stop before we do things we are not ready for, at least I know I am not ready for'' I say.

''Yeah, it's okay I am not ready for it either'' Alex says.

''I'm glad we are on the same page'' I say with a sigh.

''Were you worried I wanted too go further without discussing it witht you'' Alex asks.

''Sort of'' I say avoiding her eyes.

''I would never do that'' Alex says turning my head so she could look at me.

''I know''

''Good'' Alex says before giving me a soft kiss on the lips. ''We're good right'' Alex asks.

''Of course whe are'' I say giving her a smile.

''I think we need to go too sleep it's pretty late''. I look at the clockradio beside Alex her bed and see that it's already 11.30.

''Alright, I'm going too change into my pj's and come downstairs how does that sound''.

''Okay, then I go to my room too change too'' I say before picking up my bra and shirt and putting them on before making my way to my room.

**A/n: **Here is chapter 4 had a hard time writing it because of the last part but I think I did alright. This chapter is more too show how strong the bond between Harper and Alex is and the trust they have in each other. That is why I wrote the last part because those kind of first times you need to trust that you got the right person too experience it with. So next up will be the first day of school. Read & Review if you like and I will update soon.


	5. The first day of school

Sorry for the long wait for this chapter. I've got some health issues that makes it sometimes hard to crawl behind my laptop and type.

I hope the end of the last chapter was good enough, here comes the next one. The first day of school. For people who noticed Harper's clothing I made it a bit different, it's not that I don't like her clothes in the series because I do. It just started that way in the first chapter and I liked it too put her into an other type of clothing. But it's not because I don't Harper like she is, I just wanted too try something different.

**Chapter 5: First day of school**

The summer is over and today is the first day of school, both girls dreaded the day a little. This time the first day of school would be a little different for them because they weren't just best friends anymore like last year. No, this year they started school as girlfriends and both were afraid of what people would think. They both decided they would just act like a couple because they didn't want it too be a secret. So this is they're senior year as a couple.

''Alex'' I almost yell into her ear. It's 6.15 in the morning and we both need too get up because it's our first day of school and I don't want to be late.

''What'' Alex says with a groggy voice from the sleep.

''We need to get up it's our first day of school'' I say.

''No, don't wanna get up''.

''Come on Alex'' I say while I get up from my bed and walk into the bathroom. The Russo's made a bathroom in the basement over the summer, so I don't have to go all the way up for a shower or too just brush my teeth. I take my tootbrush and put some toothpaste on it and start too brush my teeth.

''So how do you think today is going to be'' Alex says as she walks up behind me and put her arms around my waist from behind, giving feather light kisses on my neck.

''I don't know, I so want people too just leave us alone and accept that we are together'' I say enjoying what Alex does to me.

''Yeah me too, I could use magic if it doesn't work out our way'' Alex says as she stops kissing my neck. I spit the toothpaste out and drink some water before talking.

''No, no magic'' I say turning around in Alex her arms.

''Why not, we can let people accept us with just one spell'' Alex says with a frown.

''Like your spells always work out right'' I say to her.

''Not all the time but it could work'' Alex says with a shrugs .

''It could work but we won't use it'' I say like I warned her for it.

''Okay, okay'' Alex says taking her arms from around me and walking back into my room, I follow her. I walk to my closet and search my clothes for something too wear today.

''What should I put on my new skinny jeans with a blouse or that dress you bought me'' I ask Alex.

''I think you should go for the dress'' Alex says.

''Alright dress it is'' I say. This dress is my favourite not only because Alex bought it for me but because I love it. It's a dark blue silk dress that ends just above my knee. On the dress are white dots and it shows a little cleavage not too much. I get my blue matching bra and panties out of my drawer and lay it down on my bed next to the dress.

''I'm gonna change too'' Alex said walking to the stairs of the basement.

''Alright I see ya in a few'' I said before Alex walks up the stairs and is gone. I put on my clothes and take my black sandals out of closet before doing my make-up and hair.

I walk into the Russo livingroom and walk right into the kitchen to make breakfast for Alex and I. When I'm finished I sit down at the table and wait for Alex before eating. It's a miracle Alex didn't use magic like she always does too change her clothes.

''Ooh, that smells good'' I hear Alex say as she comes down from the stairs.

''Thank you, I made you breakfast'' I say.

''Thank you Harps'' Alex said as she sit down next to me and starts eating her breakfast and I do too. After breakfast we both put our dishes in the sink and take our bags and make our way to school. It's nice weather so Alex and I decided too walk to school, it isn't far just twenty minutes walking.

''You look really hot'' Alex says taking my hand.

''Thank you, you do too'' I say with a light blush. Alex had her skinny jeans on with a black off the shoulder shirt and her red heels.

''I know'' Alex said with a grin and I just roll my eyes though I got a smile on my face. We arrive at school and search for our lockers we both end up almost next to each other, there are just two lockers between ours. After putting our stuff into our lockers we walk to homeroom. Our schedules are very similar we both got homeroom, math, english and history together and that are almost all our school subjects. I only got science without Alex but then I got Mason the British guy who majorly crushed on Alex in my class.

Alex and I sit down in the last row of tables in the class. There's no one who noticed that Alex and I held hands under the table. No one noticed that we came into school hand in hand. Maybe they just don't care that we are together, I hope. Alex noticed that I was in thought and squeezed my hand to bring me back to reality.

''What were you thinking about'' Alex asks concerned.

''Not much, just that I hope no one cares about us being together'' I anwser.

''Harper calm down we talked about this'' Alex says.

''I know'' I say before turning my attention to the teacher.

Lunchbreak came around and Alex and I decided we just eat in the cafeteria with all of our friends. We took our lunches and sat down at the table where our friends sit.

''Hey guys'' Alex said.

''Hey is it true are you guys together'' Abby one of our friends asks us.

''Yeah'' I say.

''Alright pay-up guys, I knew it'' Kyle another friend of ours said to the rest of the group.

''You bet on us'' Alex asks with disbelief.

''Yeah and we knew that you were into girls, Alex'' Abby said.

''And it wasn't hard too figure out that Harper loves you and you Harper'' Ashley another friend said.

''Was it that obvious'' I say with a blush.

''Yeah, even when you were with that guy Zeke we knew you were in love with Alex'' Kyle said.

''Wauw with how much did you bet on us'' I ask.

''20 dollars each'' Abby said.

''So Abby and Ashley pay up'' Kyle said with a smirk. Both girls took out a 20 dollars from their bags and gave it to Kyle.

''Harper how could we not see they were obvious to it'' Alex asks me.

''I really do not know'' Harper said surprised at what just happened.

''Well let me explain it for you, first you guys came in school with your hands entwined'' Abby said.

''Second you guys didn't noticed we all are in the same homeroom and again you guys walked hand in hand'' Kyle said.

''And don't forget the whispering and blushes during class'' Ashley said. Both Alex and I started blushing because we really didn't notice they had noticed all of that.

''Aah they are blushing again'' Kyle said.

''Sorry we just didn't know you all noticed'' Alex said. The table started too laugh because of the cuteness from the couple except for me and Alex. Without notice there walked a group of three girls to our table.

''Hello Alex, Harper'' The girl said with a fake smile.

''What do you want Gigi'' Alex said annoyed by the girl already.

''I heard about you and Harper, how cute'' She said disgusted written on her face.

''We really do not care'' I say to her unsure if I really don not care.

''Well I do because I think it's disgusting'' Gigi said.

''And why should we care about what you think'' Alex asks.

''Because I'm the queen of the school and don't accept lesbians'' She said with an evil grin on her face.

''Just get lost or something'' I said turning back to my friends.

''This isn't over you dirty lesbians'' Gigi said before walking away with her two pathetic friends following her.

''Are you guys alright'' Abby asks.

''Yeah I think so'' I say not sure if I really was.

''I really do not care what they think'' Alex says taking my hand and entwining our fingers.

''And you shouldn't care either Harps'' Alex reassured me.

''I know, it's just my parents don't accept me and won't talk to me and now school, I don't know'' I say with a sad voice looking down.

''Harper look at me'' Alex said as she turns my head so I look into her eyes.

''Its gonna be alright, your parents just need too get used too the fact that you are with me. And Gigi can go to hell'' Alex said with a serious tone in her voice.

''I know its gonna be alright'' I say giving Alex a smile that's only for her.

''Look there is that smile again I love so much'' Alex said with a smile now too.

''Aah you guys really are so cute'' Ashley said. Alex and I look at eachother and start too blush and laugh at the same time.

''So you guys are alright with us'' Alex asks.

''Of course otherwise we wouldn't sit here right now and and talk to you guys'' Abby said.

''As long as you guys are happy I'm too'' Kyle said.

''Thanks guys'' I say with a smile. Lunchbreak was over and our group split in the hallways. I walk into my science class and see an empty spot next too Mason and sit down there.

''Hey Mason'' I say to him.

''Hey Harper how are you today'' He asks.

''I'm alright a few ups and downs but good and you'' I said.

''I'm good too'' He said with a smile, the teacher walked in and introduced himself and asks the class to do the same. The whole class said there name, age and hobbies before the teacher, who I came to know as Mr. Evans, started class. Half through class we got an assignment you need to do with the person next to you.

''So I heard you and Alex are a couple'' He said when everyone was busy working and talking about their assignment.

''Yeah we've been together for about four months now'' I say.

''Glad you are happy'' Mason said.

''Thank you'' I say before reading the assignment. School was over in no time and both Alex and I made our way home.

''Today wasn't bad at all'' Alex said.

''I know, I really thought people would bully us or something'' I say glad that, that didn't happen.

''You are my girlfriend they need too think twice before doing something too you'' Alex said with a grin.

''That is true'' I say to Alex. We are now a good ten minutes from school and walk through an empty alley.

''Come here'' Alex said before pushing me against the wall in the alley and start too kiss me. The kiss was slow and full of heat, after a while we both come up for breath.

''I hate those stupid school rules, I wanna kiss you when I can'' Alex said.

''Me too'' I said before giving her a kiss again. After the last kiss we walk home hand in hand.

**A/n: So here is the next chapter hope you guys like it and that it was worth the wait. **


End file.
